A New War
by OneDayIShallHaveMyDegree
Summary: Say that Desmond survived and got transported to Manhattan, where a certain virus lives. Will the Assassin's find him before the Templars? Will Gentek rise from the ashes? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Manhattan has always been a beautiful city, especially around Christmas. The lights hanging from buildings and trees made the already bright city even more so. The freshly fallen snow from that morning made everything look like it was in a holiday special.

Although that didn't stop one man from having a nearly ever-present frown on his face. Said man was looking down upon the streets below, seeing how much had changed since the outbreak. With everyone smiling, playing around in the snow or ice skating, no one would have a clue as to what happened only a few years ago.

The outbreak he- no, not him, Alex Mercer caused. He's not Alex Mercer, he's not the man the virus took the body of. He may have Alex's name, body, and voice but the way he acts is very different compared to that man. He would never leave Dana for years. He would try to fix what he broke. He may be a thing that consumes the bodies of people, but he's more human than the original Mercer.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He plunges too deep into his past when he needs to look to the future. Although it didn't get rid of the memories that weren't his own, they now come few and far between. Dana's proud of him, glad that he's helping the city rather than destroying it. Now he only consumes when he needs to, making sure that they deserve it.

Suddenly, he feels a surge through his body. It's not the common one of when he uses his powers, but one of dread and anxiety. He immediately knows that something big is coming. Soon after, everything starts to shake. He had to get his balance so he wouldn't fall off the building, even if it did little to nothing to him. Old buildings started to crumble while the screens in Time Square started to glitch and go out. After a couple of buildings in need of demolition fell, the shaking stopped. He then surveyed the area to make sure no one got seriously hurt. A light began to fill the sky, more specially, the Northern Lights. Soon, the screens of Time Square lit up once more, showing the news of what had happened. Apparently, this happened everywhere in the world. Some places even had spikes in volcanic activity. But once the quakes stopped, every single place in the world had the lights dancing across the sky.

He then began to jump from roof to roof, heading towards Dana's apartment. He needed to ask her what she might know about this, after all he had no clue that Manhattan could get earthquakes. Not to mention the Northern Lights.

As he passed over a street, a bright light blinded him, causing him to cover his eyes. He nearly crashed into the building he was jumping to but adjusted himself just in time to plant his feet into the brick and slide down the side. He approached the area of the light and noticed something had crushed a car. As he got closer, he realized it was not a thing, but a man. Said man had the scent of burnt flesh.

The man had tan skin that contrasted his white hoodie and blue jeans. His dark hair fit well with his skin tone. The scar on his lips was nothing compared to the burnt right arm though. I looked like someone had poured lava over his skin or shoved it into a fire. Alex picked up the man's other arm and checked his pulse. It was faint, but still there. He quickly picked up the man and held him tightly to his chest as he ran up the building and headed towards Dana's once more. This time with a much more important question.

* * *

 **So how was that? Feel free to give feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dana's View**

You know, I would have never thought that my brother would become a virus with a blade arm. Let alone destroy an entire military force and make them go bankrupt. I thought that was the end of the weirdness, but when he came home after the quakes with a random guy, I knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

I opened the door and found Dana working on her next story. I'm sure she'll manage to get a good scoop on what's just happened. "Dana, get some medical supplies." As I said that, she turned around and noticed the guy in my arms. She immediately got up and went to get the First Aid Kit.

While Dana got everything, I laid him down on the couch. I checked his burn and noticed that it went under his sleeve. As I tried to take off this hoodie, it got caught on something on his right arm. When I pulled back the sleeve, I didn't expect a leather brace. The detail was astonishing, especially the large symbol that resembled an A. As I attempted to remove the brace, I pressed a mechanism and a hidden blade came out. Luckily, it didn't scrape the guy's hand, but it still surprised me. Why did the guy have this?

I removed the brace from the guy's arm and set it on the side table. Then I took off his hoodie, revealing a black tee underneath. I set it next to the blade and focused my attention on the burn. It different looking compared to normal burns. It looked as though it was struck with streams of intense heat, rather than fire. Either way, he's going to have scars.

"Got the supplies." I hadn't noticed that Dana came back. Too lost in thought I guess. "Do you know what might have caused this burn?" I asked, pointing to the odd burn. She studied it as she pulled out the burn cream. "No, but let me take a picture. Ragland might know something." She pulled out her phone and took one, then began applying the cream. As she applied the cream, I noticed the guy's face twitch. "He'll need painkillers when he wakes up." Dana put away the cream then pulled out some gauze. She chuckled, "No shit, Sherlock. Hell, I'll be surprised if he's not in pain when he wakes up."

I go back to watching him as Dana wraps his arm. I notice his breathing hitch from time to time, feeling pain even though he was out. She soon finished wrapping his arm and puts everything back in the kit. "Mind taking him to the spare room?"

 **…..**

As I come out of the room, I look back at the brace on the side table. I pick it up and bring it over to Dana. "Could you look up what this is? It was on the guy's arm when I tried to take of his hoodie." She takes it and begins to study it. "Careful," I quickly say, "there's a hidden blade that comes out if you press here." I then press down on the spot, the blade coming out once more. "Got it, I'll look it up after I send Ragland the picture. Now you go get some groceries, seeing as how I'm busy right now." I mentally sigh, not wanting to interact with people. I get her wallet and head out, deciding to get it done and over with.

* * *

 **Third Person**

As the final intruder was killed, the group took a huge sigh of relief. The ground was covered in blood as the red liquid spilled from the enemies' dead bodies. Some had bullet wounds, the rest had stab wounds. Luckily, the equipment they brought had no damage done to it.

"Well, that was bloody perfect," a sarcastic male with an accent announced. "One second Desmond disappears; the next, Templars are on our asses!" He began to pick up the notes scattered about on the floor unless they were covered in blood.

"Hey, at least they didn't get baby, Shaun," a woman with an optimistic tone said. "And now they can't get Desmond either…" Her tone fell to a somber one once she realized what she said. "God, I can't believe he's gone."

"I admit; I'll miss that idiot." Shaun then put his head down, but quickly raised it back up. "But right now, we can't afford to grieve. We got to get going, Rebecca. Who knows how long till they're back?" He then shut down his computer and started taking down his station.

There was a small beep on a computer and a different male, one much older, checked it. He quickly read the notice and then closed the laptop. "Shaun, look up any abandoned buildings in Manhattan. We may have found a new Assassin."

Shaun nodded and quickly looked up the information. "There's a building in an old area that has no one living in it. Hell, there's no one for a few blocks."

The older man nodded and looked over to Rebecca. "We'll have time to grieve after we see who is looking up our weapons." She nodded, a frown on her face and began to unplug everything.

The older man walked over to a golden ball and picked it up. The details on it looked ancient.

 _Desmond, I'm sorry we never really bonded like a father and son should. I shall make sure your name goes down in history within the Brotherhood._

* * *

 **Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dana's **View**

After I texted Ragland the burn picture, I started researching the weird brace the guy had, I started thinking about the quakes from before. Why did they happen all over the world? Not to mention why on Earth the Northern Lights showed up in places they normally could never be. I guess it could make a good story, that is if my co-workers don't do it first.

I sigh and focus my attention back to the computer. It took some time, but the brace was seemingly used around the time of the Crusades. As I looked deeper into its history, I found that it was used for assassinations. Now that surprised me. I should probably hide this thing before the dude wakes up.

I then stood up and took the brace to a small box that had a lock. I quickly rotated the numbers and put the brace inside. For good measure, I hid it on top of a bookshelf. I went back to the computer and continued looking up the brace.

Alex soon came home with a frown on his face. "Hey Mister Grinch, what put you in a sour mood?" I said as I grinned at him. "People," he replied, a huff coming out soon after. He had at least six bags of groceries and walked to the kitchen. "Alex, after you put away those groceries, I'll tell you about the brace that guy had."

* * *

 **Alex's View**

God, why are people so pushy? Well, everyone except Dana. I wish I could just kill them, well, kill them without having Dana scold me. I know I should make my image better but when I'm doing everything in the shadows, it seems kind of pointless.

After I put the groceries away I go back to her. "Okay, tell me what the heck is that thing." She pulled up a page that had various sources of where it originates from. "From what I gathered, the earliest recorded use of it was all the way in Jerusalem during the Crusades, but it could have been used way before that. It has been used everywhere in the world, and I mean everywhere. You name it, there's a recorded use of it."

I was actually surprised, although I made sure not to show it. "Now here's my question, why did that guy have it?" Dana then went down the page a bit and pointed to a couple sentences for a paragraph. "Read this and you'll have your answer."

The only known use of the hidden blade within the brace is for assassinations. Even though the recorded uses have diminished ever since the start of the 21st century, there are still recorded uses, but they are scattered across the world.

"So, wait, you're telling me that guy is an assassin?" Dana shrugged at my response. "Maybe, or he could be a hitman. There's so many possibilities, but that seems the most logical." I look over to the spare room's door. She notices my attention was now away from the computer and sighs. "I can handle myself. Don't worry about him trying to kill me." I quickly turned my attention towards her. "I don't care. I'm not moving from that doorway till he wakes up." Dana sighs once more and focuses her attention back to the computer. "Fine, but you're going to have to change his bandages since you won't let me go near him now." I nod and walk over to the door, listening to know when he wakes up.

* * *

 **Dana's View**

Now that I have all this time to myself, I can research what happened all over the world. I then heard my phone vibrate and noticed that it was Ragland. I picked up my phone and read the text.

 _Dana, I'm going to be over there in an hour. That burn is quite serious and needs to be treated, aside from the usual burn cream. I'll make sure to give you extra medication for that man as that burn won't go away for at least 3 weeks. I'll tell you more about his treatment when I get there._

Man, it's even more serious than I thought if Ragland is coming over. Better ask him if we need to move him or not.

 _Thanks Ragland. By the way, should we move him? He's in our spare bedroom right now and we can move him to the couch if it's easier to treat him there._

After a few minutes, he responded.

 _No, it's better if you leave him where he is. You may agitate the burn, causing much discomfort to the man._

 _Okay, thanks again Ragland._

* * *

 **Alex's View**

"Hey Alex!" I was knocked out of my focus by Dana yelling. "What?" I replied. "Ragland is coming over in about an hour for the dude. Try not to give the unconscious dude a death glare while Ragland is working on his burn, okay?" I sighed and nodded. I get back to focusing on the man. Soon enough, I fell back into the trance of listening to the guy's heartbeat through the wall to know when he wakes up. After what felt like a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Was I in a trance for that long? I heard Dana get up and open it and I heard a familiar voice. "Hello Alex and Dana. You said he's in the spare room?' I kept my gaze on the door. "Yeah. Don't mind Alex, he's being a little protective right now." They then walked into my field of vision and opened the door. As they walked in I kept the door open and watched all of them from the doorway.

Soon Ragland unwrapped the man's bandages and applied some type of gel to the man's arm. He gave some cream to Dana and began instructing her what to do with it and when. I barely paid attention to the conversation as I watched the man. I noticed that the man had tensed up when the gel was applied but now he seems at peace. I guess the gel really helped. Soon enough the bandage was wrapped around his arm again, with Ragland bidding us both farewell. I stepped out of the way for him and Dana to walk by. As soon as they left the room, I closed the door and went back to focusing on his heartbeat.

* * *

 **?'s View**

I was reviewing the cameras over and over again. That one frame, that one frame that seemed almost impossible, yet so real. I zoomed in just as the two came into frame. I stopped it once more at that perfect shot. There he was, Desmond Miles. The Assassin who is thought to be dead, alive. But the man carrying him, he was quite dead, yet oh so alive. Looks like those two have that in common.

"So Alex Mercer is helping Desmond Miles? One weapon ready to be taken, one item to be used."

* * *

 **I forgot to tell you guys the update schedule! I will update this story at least once a week.**

 **Feedback is welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex's View**

About 4 hours after Ragland left, I heard the man's heartbeat change. Dana went to bed an hour ago, so she's probably out like a light right now. I entered the room, making sure to close the door behind me. When I focused back onto the man, I noticed he was moving around a bit. He'll definitely be awake soon. I kept a close eye on his movements so he wouldn't hurt his arm.

A small groan came from the man as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing I noticed about those dark brown eyes was that they seemed to be filled with either sadness or hurt, but I couldn't tell which. "Am I dead?" he asked. Although I don't blame him for asking that, considering where I found him, I wasn't expecting myself to feel bad for him. I quickly shake off that feeling and respond to him, "No, but you should be."

The man looks over in my direction and freezes up for a second. I wonder if he knows who I am. "Jesus, you could freeze someone with those eyes, dude." Never mind, he doesn't. The man starts sitting up when a loud growl came from him. "Heh, sorry. I guess I'm hungry." He gave me a grin and rubbed his hand behind his head. Well, he changed his tone quickly. I sigh, "Fine, but don't expect much since I can't cook." I turn around and head to the door. "Wait, what's your name?" I turn my gaze to him and simply say, "Alex. Yours?" He smiles at me and says, "Desmond."

* * *

 **Desmond's View**

As Alex left, I couldn't help but smile. I survived! I fell back onto the bed and tried to contain myself. Key word: tried. Although I couldn't feel my right arm, I was still happy that I got out of the situation relatively unscathed. I looked at my arm and noticed it was bandaged up. I should probably thank the guy when he comes back.

I sat back up as he came in. Alex came in with a bottle of water and an apple. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't cook. He gave me the apple and put the water bottle on the bedside table. As I began to eat the apple, Alex kept staring at me. It was very unsettling, especially since it was like he never blinked.

After I took a couple bites, I decided to ask. "Hey, why do you keep staring at me?" He blinked a couple times and huffed. "Because when my sister and I were bandaging your arm, we found your weapon. She researched it and found out that it's commonly used to kill people," he answered. I couldn't help but flinch at his harsh tone. I sigh and put down the apple. "Yeah, I'm not going to deny that, but trust me when I say I won't hurt you or your sister." Alex then stared me down and his icy blue eyes did not help in the slightest. When he looked away I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. He then said, "Fine, but if you even so much as bruise my sister, you are getting thrown out the window." He then left the room and closed the door behind him. Okay, that was odd, but at least I have some of his trust. I went back to eating my apple.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

I can't believe him. I won't believe him. There's no way that Desmond would have a weapon and not use it against Dana. Yet, why didn't his heartbeat change when he told me that then? Was he telling the truth then? God, why can't I think straight? Is it the memories again? No, then I'd be seeing them as well. I need to do something but I still can't leave Dana alone. I sat down on the couch and put my head into my hands. I let out a hefty sigh and just think about everything that's just happened.

I then lean back and look up at the ceiling. Why did I feel so guilty when I saw him flinch? Was it because he was injured? Would it hinder his recovery? I shake my head, trying to get the thoughts to go away. Maybe I should just go out and get some air. Desmond did say he wouldn't hurt Dana. I stand up and head out of the apartment, climbing skyscrapers as soon as I got out.

Once I got to the top of one I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Now even more questions popped up in my head. Why was I holding my breath when I don't need to breath? I held my head as I sat down on the edge. I just need to sort out my thoughts, then I can go back. I look up at the stars and begin to wonder one thing; Why do I feel odd around Desmond?

* * *

 **Shaun's View**

I pulled out another map and let out a huff. The earthquakes made tons of bridges fall, making us have to go on different roads, still had tons of traffic. Rebecca went to go get us some food and Will was in the back, looking over some files. I was just about to throw the map out the window when she came back with some burgers. "Finally," I put down the map and grab a burger from the bag. Will grabs one as well while Rebecca looks at the map.

"There's a street that leads back to the main road if we take a few turns here, here, and here." She pointed at each turn as I ate my burger. "Well then, you drive. I've been driving for the past few hours." She shrugs and puts the map on the seat while pointing to the back, "Well then, hop in back so I have room for the map." I roll my eyes and get in the back, sitting across from Will. "Anything on the person in Manhattan?" He looked up at me. "Yeah. The person's name is Dana Mercer, and she's a reporter." I scratched my head as I ate the rest of my burger. "Why would a reporter be looking up a weapon at time like this?" He shrugged and went back to the files. I sighed as I felt the van start to move. Hopefully this Dana Mercer isn't a Templar.

* * *

 **I would love some feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desmond's View**

As I finished my apple, I laid back down. I looked out the window and noticed that it was night. I wonder how long till Alex comes back, considering he's a night owl. Or did he go pass out somewhere? I mean, if I could, I would totally be walking around right now but I don't think I could walk out of the room without getting tired.

It felt like hours till I heard a door open and close. I guess he went out or something. He then opened the door and peeked in. "Hey, where did you go?" He then gave me a glare and replied, "Outside." I chuckled a bit from the reply. "Well, could you at least talk with me for a bit? I can't really sleep right now."

* * *

 **Alex's View**

I sigh and enter the room. I lean against the wall closest to him. Desmond smiles at me and that odd feeling came back. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him. He thinks for a bit before saying, "What's your sister' name?" I reply, "Dana."

Soon enough, he's asking me tons of questions about what Dana and I do for a job, where we were born, etc. Even though I was mostly vague in my answers, he seemed to be satisfied with them. We kept talking till dawn, and soon enough Dana came in the room.

She knocked on the frame, getting our attention. "Well, I'm glad you're awake now and that you've gotten acquainted with Alex." Desmond smiled at her and replied, "Yeah, oh and thanks for bandaging my arm." She nodded and asked, "So, has Mister Can't-Cook given you food?" While I glared at her I heard Desmond laugh. After he stopped, he said, "Yeah. It was just an apple and some water though." She smiled at me and looked back at Desmond. "Hey, how about I make some breakfast? You up for bacon and toast?" He nodded and Dana left for the kitchen. I looked back over at Desmond and asked, "You need some help walking or what?"

* * *

 **Desmond's View**

"Err… Let me try first." I swing my legs over the side and tried to stand up. Key word: tried. My legs gave out and I fell forwards. Luckily Alex caught me before I could. "Looks like I'll be carrying you." He wrapped him arm around my waist and put me beside his hip. I look up at him and laugh, "I'm not some sandbag, Alex." He responds, "Yeah, you're certainly lighter than one." I hear a deep chuckle from him as he takes me to the kitchen.

Dana is still making breakfast when she notices Alex and I. She puts a hand over her mouth and laughs. I rubbed the back of my head and gave her a smile. "Alex, why are you carrying him like that?" Alex huffed, "He almost fell over and this was the most convenient way to carry him." She sighed and pointed to the sofa, "Well, go put him down. I'm nearly done making breakfast." He takes me to the couch and gently places me down. I easily sit up as Alex sits down next to me.

Soon enough Dana finished making breakfast and handed me a plate. She sat down on a chair next to the couch. I noticed that Alex didn't get a plate but I was too busy eating my food to ask. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. After a bit, Dana asked, "Oh yeah, what's your name? I forgot to ask earlier." I replied with a mouth full of food. She laughed as I realized what she couldn't understand what I said, so I swallowed the food and said, "Desmond." "Okay then. Nice to meet you Desmond," she cheerfully replied. As I finished my food, I leaned back and relaxed, falling asleep once more.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter! I've been a bit busy. Any who, feedback is welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex's View**

I noticed that Desmond had fallen asleep after he was done eating. I heard Dana chuckle a little then say, "You should leave him be. He needs his rest." I nod and take his plate off his lap, placing it on an end table. Soon enough Dana finishes her food as well and takes both of the plates. She then comes back with a blanket and puts it on top of Desmond.

"Okay, you are in charge of him while I'm gone. I need to go get some info from the hospitals. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" I nod and look over at Desmond. I hear the door open and close as she left. I fix the blanket so that it covers his torso and most of his legs. He probably can't wait to get his hoodie back on, but I don't know if that would be good for his injury.

Speaking of which, I lean over and grab it from the end table. I look at how oddly white it is. It nearly matches my skin tone, which makes me chuckle. I would like to try it on but I don't want to ruin it, seeing as how Desmond has taken such good care of it. I lay it back down on the end table and continue to watch over him.

After a while, I lift up the blanket and check his bandages, which were snug on his arm. I tuck the blanket back under him when he started to twitch slightly. I guess I woke him up a bit, considering it might be a little cold in here. Soon enough, he did wake up but I didn't expect him to basically _flip around and pin me by my throat against the couch_.

He began speaking in a completely different language and I don't think I know it from the people I've consumed. He looked so pissed that I woke him up but I wasn't worried about him hurting me. When I didn't answer him after he spoke, he pressed harder against my throat. I let out an unhindered sigh and say, "I can't understand you."

Desmond gives me a questioning look then lightens up his grip. He then got extremely close to my face and said, "Are you a Templar?" The voice was not Desmond's at all. It sounded deeper and had an accent to it. I glared into his eyes and said, "No, now get off of me." He backed off but had a sneer on his face. "Who are you?" he asked. I had the urge to punch him right then and there, as from the way he acted it was as though he thought he was better than me. Still with a glare, I reply, "Alex, now go back to sleep, you're injured." His gaze goes to his arm and he then notices the bandages. He points to them and says, "How am I hurt?" I sigh once more and say, "Burns. Now go **back to sleep**." I couldn't help but add some venom to the answer and as a response, he glared at me. We basically had a staring contest till Desmond suddenly fell onto my lap, passed out. I sigh and decide to leave him be, pulling the blanket over him as he began to sleep soundly.

* * *

 **Desmond's View**

When I woke up, I didn't expect to be in a different position than before. I turned over and looked up at Alex, who was giving me a questioning look. "What is that look for?" I ask. Did I fall over in my sleep or did I…? "Just making sure you won't try and grab my throat again," he replies. I groan and put my hand over my eyes. I did, well, more precisely, Altair did. "Crap, sorry Alex." He continues to look at me with the same look.

"What?" I ask. He glares at me and I let out a sigh of defeat. "Just a question, how did I act?" He simply replies, "Pissed off and wanting to glare at me a lot." I take a deep breath and let it out. "Then that was Altair. I kind of have a disorder which causes me to act like someone else. I have two other people I should warn you about. Ezio, who's very flirty and Connor, who's much more stoic then the other two. Altair is usually angry about everything and is probably the worst out of all of them. So once again, sorry about that."

He gives me a questioning glare before sighing. "Well, what about the language he spoke. I couldn't understand it." I chuckle lightly before answering, "Oh, that was Arabic. Each one speaks their own language except for Connor, who usually speaks in English. Ezio speaks in Italian mostly, but knows some English." I get comfortable on his lap once more and put my good arm behind my head. Alex is oddly warm and it really helps against the chill of Winter. I notice his grin and I can't help but chuckle a bit. "What?" he asks. I lightly shake my head and say, "Nothing." He gives me another questioning look before shrugging and kindly pulling the blanket over me. "Hey Alex," he looks at me with his eyebrow raised, even though I could barely see it underneath his hood, "Thanks for everything, Alex." He gives me a small but genuine smile. "You're welcome," he replies.

We just stayed like that for a while and it was nice.

* * *

 **?'s View**

I've sent out some agents to snoop around the building. I have to make sure to capture them both while they are together, otherwise one or the other could harm this whole operation. I talked with the General of the Cross earlier about getting funds to help capture them. They agreed, saying that this may finally get them what they need to control the world and put it at peace. All of those funds are already being put to use. Soon enough, a new building will be going up where an old one was, filled to the brim with previous research and the best scientists we can get. I've even gotten the papers to the first thing the scientists shall be working on…

 **Bloodtox.**

* * *

 **Sorry that this one took a bit longer than before. I kind of wrote myself into a corner but I got myself out!**

 **Send me some feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desmond's View**

I was on the edge of slumber when Alex asked the worst question possible.

"What's a Templar?"

My eyes immediately fly open and I stare into his own. There's no way I can lie my way out of this one, especially from the way I acted. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the torrent of questions that will come after I answer this one. "A Templar is someone who wants there to be peace in the world by controlling everyone," I answered. He nodded and, like I predicted, asked another question.

"Why did Altair ask if I was one?" Well, now I know how he found out about them. I shrug and answer, "He wants to make sure you aren't an enemy." Now the questioning look comes back, as expected. "What is a Templar to you?" He asked. Okay, not the question I expected, but one none the less.

"A Templar is someone who wants to take away everyone's freedom and undo all that the Brotherhood has fought for." Whelp, here comes even more questions. I look away from him as he asks, "What is the Brotherhood?" I sigh and say, "The Brotherhood is the main part of the Assassins, a group dedicated to making sure everyone has the freedom to do anything." I look back at him and notice he's thinking about something. When he looks back at me, I know what he's going to say.

"So you're an Assassin." I look away again then I hear him chuckle. "I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" I nod and sigh. God, my family has a serious history with breaking the whole 'Don't compromise the Brotherhood' rule. I feel a tight squeeze on my shoulder as Alex says, "Don't worry, I won't ask any more questions. You can tell me everything else later."

I could feel myself relax when he said that. I roll back over on his lap, a small grin on both of our faces. Alex leans back on the couch as we both relax into a trance-like state, slowly breathing and just lazily staring at one another.

I swear his icy-blue eyes glow underneath his hood. I've never seen his hair, but I could notice a single brown curl off to the side of his head. God, I have no clue why, but I have the urge to take off his hood and run my hand through his hair. I can't help but wonder if its soft.

I felt Alex's hand run through my hair as I fell asleep once more.

* * *

 **Sorry for the week long wait! Had to visit relatives and I don't have laptop. Also I need to get back into the swing of things, so this is a short chapter.**

 **Feedback is welcomed! Also, holy cow, 500+ views already? You guys must love these two!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dana's View**

I put the files from the hospital into a shopping bag I got from the mall. The clothes inside certain helped keep the files from moving around too much in there. Hopefully I got Desmond's size right, otherwise it may be a bit too baggy. Well, better baggy then tight, especially since I don't want to stop the blood flow to his arm.

I looked around as people were minding their own business and acting as if nothing had happened the day prior. With Christmas only a couple days away, it's not a surprise. People are going to enjoy their days off whether or not something big happened. Too bad reporters don't really get days off, especially after yesterday.

As I got closer to the apartment building, I felt like I was being watched. I carefully looked around and noticed an odd man in an alleyway across the street. It's not like he was waiting for drugs or something, it was like he was just waiting there, watching for something or someone. Luckily, he didn't notice me starring at him for a few seconds. I continued to walk normally to the building and took the elevator to my floor.

When I opened the door, the first thing I noticed is Alex sleeping. It's been a while since he did so and it actually made me happy. As I leaned over to tap his shoulder, I noticed Desmond laying his head in Alex's lap. I immediately took out my phone and took a picture.

I decide not to tell Alex at this moment about the creepy guy, after all I don't want to ruin this moment with Desmond. I put the shopping bags in my room and take out the files. I put the files beside my laptop and sit down, booting it up and soon enough, I'm typing a report about the deaths and injuries caused by the quake.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

I blinked my eyes, even though I didn't need to. I slowly rose my head from the back of the couch. I guess I dozed off. I looked at one of the windows and noticed the darkness outside. Did I really sleep that long? I look down at my lap to make sure Desmond is still there and, unsurprisingly, he's still there, asleep without a care in the world. I slowly run my hand through his hair again before putting it behind myself.

I hear the faint tapping of Dana's keyboard as I look over at her. She seems to be engrossed in her report. That's when I realized that she probably saw Desmond and I sleeping. I could feel my face heat up a bit from embarrassment, but I quickly get it out if my mind as I look down and notice that Desmond was beginning to wake up as well.

After he yawned quite loudly, he opened his eyes a bit. A slight growl from Desmond's stomach made me realize he probably would have stayed asleep if it wasn't for his hunger. I'm assuming Dana heard his yawn considering I stopped hearing the tapping of her keyboard. I thought she would have come over and checked on us but instead she went to the kitchen, probably going to make dinner for the both of them.

After I heard the fridge open and close, I helped Desmond to a sitting position. Well, more like him leaning on my shoulders but he was still sitting up. Couple of yawns later, he finally decided to talk. "You're a good pillow." And my face felt hotter, great. I hear him chuckle then say, "You're pretty warm too. You don't have a cold or something, do you?" Now it's my turn to chuckle. "No, it's just natural." I could literally feel his smirk as he said, "So, you're naturally hot?"

My entire face feels like it's an explosion as I hear him laugh. "Oh my god, you should see your face! It looks like someone painted it red!" I can hear some chuckling from the kitchen as Desmond continues to laugh. I slowly cover my face with one of my hands as I let out a deep sigh. "I hate you so much right now, Desmond." He laughs even harder after I say that, seemingly gasping for breath.

After a bit, he stopped laughing. I look over at him and notice he's wiping a few tears away from his eyes. "God, I haven't laughed that hard in a while," he says while wiping a final tear away from his eye. I let out another sigh and Desmond chuckles again and says, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself! It was the perfect opportunity!" I give him a short glare before resting my head against the back of the couch.

* * *

 **Rebecca's View**

We decided that we all needed some sleep so we stopped at a rest area. We tossed out the trash from our food and choose a place to sleep. Shaun chose the seats in the back, probably because he can lie down on them, while Will chose to sleep up front. I myself chose to sleep on the floor next to Baby. I finally got to look at the files those two were looking at while I was driving. This Dana gal sounds pretty awesome, considering she's done reports that have shut down illegal businesses and such. Although, her fame seems to have died down, seeing as how she's doing simple reports that have to do mainly with small things like hospitals and World Record breakers.

There's some basic info about her, like her health records and family. Nothing really stuck out to me, save for a little interest in her deceased brother. Only in his thirties when he died, and that he died of unnatural circumstances, but what 'unnatural' thing happened to him wasn't stated.

Odd, but nothing too odd. I just laid next to Baby as my mind began to wander for probably the fifth time today. And it wanders back to Desmond again. I sigh and quickly put him out of my mind as I relax and try to fall asleep. Luckily, I fell asleep before my mind decided to bring him back up.

* * *

 **Getting back into the swing of things with 1,000+ words in this chapter.**

 **Feedback is welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dana's View**

After dinner, I asked Alex if he could help Desmond back to the spare room, considering he needed more rest. When Alex came back, I decided now would be a good time to tell him about the creepy guy. "Hey Alex, when I was coming back from the hospital, some guy was being a bit creepy in the alleyway across the street." That immediately made him have a scowl on his face.

"What was he doing?" he asked. "He was trying to look casual. Well, as casual as you can in an alleyway. He was just looking around, but I knew his main attention was on me. Hopefully he didn't catch me looking at him." Alex was just about to start walking to the door when I grabbed his arm. "Don't. We don't know why he was looking at me, but it seemed like he didn't really care, like he was just observing what was happening."

Alex let out a hefty sigh and stared at me. "Fine, but the second he does anything to hurt you, he'll regret living." I nod at his statement and say, "That's okay, just don't try anything beforehand if he does." I let go of his arm.

I then smirk as he looks over at the spare room. "Aw, do you have a crush on Desmond?" I could see his face go pink as he shook his head. "No, I don't." Oh my god, he totally does! I could hardly control myself as he walked back over to the couch. My brother finally found someone else! Not to mention Desmond certainly looks nice. "Well, I'm going to bed now, so night!" He gives me a simple wave as I go to my room.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

I just sat there in the dim light as I thought about what Dana said. A crush? I mean, sure, I like it when I'm around him and I feel odd things when he says something nice to me, but it can't be a crush. Besides, he'd probably be scared of me once he saw what I really was. I mean, if he didn't recognize me, then he certainly doesn't know what I can do and what I've done.

Yeah, even if it was a crush, it probably wouldn't be reciprocated. And even if it was, the second he saw me use my powers, he's probably think twice about that. God, I'd hate to see his face when he saw me consume someone.

I put my head in my hands as I sigh. For the second time in my life, I'm so confused as to what to do. Before, I could ask about what had happened to me or consume someone to know. Now I'm confused again and this time I can't ask or consume. All I know is how to fight armies and save people, not feelings and emotions. Maybe I can fight my emotions? But they aren't real in the sense that I can kill them.

I stayed like that all night long, thinking about how to deal with everything going on.

* * *

 **Shaun's View**

I woke up before everyone else, which is good to me. I can get some more info on where to avoid in Manhattan, considering one of Abstergo's buildings is there. As soon as I start researching, I find something quite interesting. Abstergo had bought a space where an old building had been abandoned and were refurbishing it into a large medical building. They said it's going to be used to help medical scientists figure new medicines, vaccines, etc. They'd even bought the right to some bankrupt company called Gentek, which had records to curing cancer.

Bloody hell, how did a company go bankrupt if they were finding a cure to cancer? I stared looking up Gentek and soon found out why. Apparently, there was an outbreak in Manhattan of some type of virus. Gentek used the money they had to create a cure to the virus. It was cured, but Gentek was basically dead by that point. The cure to cancer was only 3% done, even though it was worked on for years. The files were never released to the public, they disappeared along with the company.

I don't know about that whole cancer thing though. People would have jumped at that opportunity to get those files, and Gentek has been dead for years now. Something really doesn't add up. I hear rustling and I notice that Rebecca was waking up. I sigh, knowing that I'll probably have to drive first because of her sleeping habits that usually cause her back pains.

"Good morning, Rebecca," I tell her as she sits up, rubbing her eyes. She looks at me and gives me a tired wave. "Morning Shaun." She yawns after she says that, making me yawn. I give her a light glare as I go back to work. I can hear her stand up and open the back, probably going to get some breakfast.

I quickly got into my work once more, only checking the digital clock every once in a while. I didn't notice Rebecca putting down my food next to me till she pinched my shoulder. I gave her a glare until I noticed the food beside me. Then my stomach decided to growl, telling me that I need to eat. I put my computer aside and start eating my breakfast. I notice that Will is in the driver's seat, eating his own breakfast.

We all ate in silence, barely making a noise aside from the occasional loud sip. Soon enough, we toss out our trash and we're out on the road. The silence stayed with us. I showed Rebecca what I found out and she simply nodded. I get back to work once more, tuning out the world.

* * *

 **Feedback is welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dana's View**

I yawned as I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen, knowing that Desmond will probably want something. After I make some breakfast, I go over to the couch, noticing Alex hanging his head.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" He picks up his head a bit to look at me, but quickly puts his head back down.

"Nothing, Dana. Just… sorting." I give him an odd look before I realize that he must be keeping all of those memories at bay right now. God, it must be hard for him to keep every single memory that isn't his in line.

I think Desmond needs his bandages changed. I go and get the bandages and head to his room. As I enter, I see that he's already awake. He's reading a book or something that was left in there. I gently knock on the door he looks up from the book.

"Hey Desmond, got to change your bandages." I say while showing the wad in my hand. He sits up and moves to the side a bit so I could sit on the bed while wrapping them. I sit down on the edge of the bed as I begin to unwrap the bandages.

I can see Desmond flinch ever so slightly as I began to unwrap it. I then realized I forgot the numbing ointment and stopped unwrapping the bandage. "Hold on, I forgot something." I go and get the tube of it and come back to see Desmond unwrapping the bandage himself. His arm still looked quite burnt but you could tell where scars were forming. I look at his face and noticed that he looked sad. I sat back down and he stopped.

I finish unwrapping it and notice that there were some red and pink spots it. I guess he bleed a bit and some skin may have stuck to it. I rub the ointment on and began wrapping it once more. Afterwards, I gave him his breakfast. He sits there, moping for a bit before he slowly starts eating.

I walk out of the room, making sure to close the door, and walk over to Alex. He seems to be done with his sorting and it kind of just staring off into space now. I give a light push and he looks at me. I point to the spare room and say, "Your crush seems a bit down. Go help him." I see a light blush on his face before he gets up and walks to Desmond's room.

* * *

 **Desmond's View**

I was eating my breakfast when Alex came in. He sat at the end of the bed, staring at me. There was this very awkward silence between us before he said anything. "Hey Desmond, you doing alright?" I gave him a simple nod before going back to eating. I still felt his gaze on me as I continued to eat.

"You're lying. What's wrong?" I felt the bed shift as he decided to sit on the other side of the bed. I look over at him and I see he's concerned. I sigh and put my breakfast aside.

"When Dana was changing my bandages, I finally got to see how bad the burns were. While I don't really mind scars, it's just a reminder of how close I was to dying. When I saw the burns, I was reminded of the pain that I went through. I really don't like the feeling." I then felt a gentle rub on my back as I look over at Alex.

"I kind of know how that feels, Des. When it feels like your body has shut down yet you feel everything working?" I nod as he continues rubbing my back. I didn't think anybody else knew what I felt. Maybe I have more in common with him than I thought.

I feel him move closer till I can see him in the corner of my vision. I lean into him as he wraps his arm around me. God, I needed this. I wrap my arms around Alex as I pull us into an odd hug. The both of us just sit there for a while, although I don't mind. I don't know how Alex felt though but he must have not cared if we stayed as long as we did.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone, but I won't be updating for at least a week. I'm going on vacation and I don't have a laptop to bring with me to write on. Hopefully this satisfies you guys for a bit.**

 **Feedback is welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex's View**

Soon Desmond pulled away with a small smile. "Thanks Alex, that really helped." He then went back to eating his breakfast with that smile.

I then get off the bed, the pink hue on my face hidden by a shadow. I walk back out of the room. I walk over to Dana, who was typing away on her laptop, and sat beside her. She looks over at me for a second before looking back to the laptop.

"So, what was wrong with Des?" she asked, typing something in.

"He remembered what it felt like when he got the burns," I replied. "He felt like when I took that nuke at point-blank range."

Dana nods in understanding as she seemingly finished whatever she was doing. She gets up, placing her laptop aside. I look outside and I get the urge to run. Dana had noticed me get a little tense and she sighed.

"Alex, if you need to run up a couple buildings, then go do it. Just make sure you aren't seen," she said, making me ease up a bit.

I quickly get up from the couch and go outside. As soon as I walk outside, I look around for that man she was talking about. I didn't find anyone suspicious but I'll make sure to check every hour or so.

* * *

 **Desmond's View**

When Alex left, he left the door open. Soon, I heard him talking to Dana, but it was muffled a bit. I then focused on the conversation. I know eavesdropping isn't the greatest thing in the world, but it certainly helps with getting information.

Although, I really didn't expect to hear that Alex took a nuke at point-blank range. Maybe it was an analogy? I mean, I could compare a few things to a nuke in my life, although that doesn't explain the point-blank part.

When I heard about Alex running up a couple of buildings, I couldn't believe it. I took a deep breath and tried to find a reason why Dana said that. Maybe I should just go with it, considering what I've been through. I'll just ask him when he comes back.

* * *

 **Rebecca's View**

It was nearing 10 o' clock, at night, when we finally arrived in Manhattan. I drove till we reached the building. We hid the van in the alleyway behind the building. We tiredly set up some equipment and grabbed our sleeping bags. We decided to look for Dana tomorrow morning. We easily went to sleep, seeing as how we stayed up till 11 o' clock.

* * *

 **Sorry about the chapter not being long. I need to get back in the swing of things. Feedback is welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Desmond's View**

I shake my head, feeling a small headache. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Ugg, when did I fall asleep? I guess I fell asleep while watching TV. When I opened my eyes, I nearly panicked. I was in a completely white room with a wall length mirror. Above a large metal door was a symbol I've grown to hate.

 **Abstergo.**

Goddamnit, how did I get captured? Well, more like how do they even know I'm here? They should think I'm in a completely different state! I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. I look around once more, noticing a camera in the corner of the room. I guess they don't want me to have any privacy.

"Hello Desmond, good to see that the knock out gas worked better than anticipated. You've been out for a few hours."

When I hear the disembodied voice, I look around and see a speaker in the ceiling. I glare at the speaker even if I know that whoever it is isn't actually there.

"Who are you and how did you know that I was in Manhattan?" I ask. I hear a chuckle from the speaker and then he talks again.

"I'm only going to answer that second question, Desmond. I'd rather be unknown to the Assassins," the man said with a slightly threatening tone. "We knew you were here because we have eyes everywhere. Your terrorist friend was jumping across the city with you in its arms," he said with a gleeful voice.

I now have a confused look as I think about who this terrorist is. He couldn't be talking about Alex, could he? "Do you mean Alex?" I asked.

"Ah yes, ' _Alex Mercer_ '. It isn't a human, even if it looks like it. Alex Mercer died at gunpoint. The man you call Alex is really a virus strain that he created. The virus entered the body of Alex Mercer, consuming him inside out. The first memories it consumed was Alex Mercer's, making it think it actually was him!" The man said, laughing afterwards.

Okay, now that was a shock, even if didn't show it. Alex wasn't even human? Well, technically, I'm not completely human either but Alex, this Alex, was man-made. Was that why he was warmer than normal? I mean, that makes the whole 'point blank nuke' thing make sense, at least a little bit.

"What makes him so different from a human? Besides being a virus," I ask.

I hear a shuffle of papers before the man speaks again. "Oh, so many things. In fact, the only thing that makes it human is its 'primary form'. It can pick up cars with ease and toss them at helicopters. It can transform its hands into claws, a sword, and even a whip that can reach helicopters from the ground! It can consume people and take their memories, not to mention shapeshift into them! It can even disguise its voice to sound like the person it consumed. It can even climb buildings with ease, as if it was doing a simple walk."

Now it was all coming together. Alex was actually a virus that consumed people and got their memories. God, I'd never expect someone else having to worry about memories that aren't theirs. Wait, if he consumed people, why hasn't he consumed Dana or I?

"If Alex consumes people, why hasn't he consumed me?" I asked the man. I'm genuinely curious about Alex now. More than likely it's because we have some things in common.

"That we don't know. I do know why it hasn't consumed the other Mercer. The virus probably thinks that it's still Alex Mercer and knows that she is Alex's sister," he replied. "Although, you are probably the only thing keeping it from completely breaking free of its cell. Even with the Bloodtox following through its cell, its already building up an immunity once more to it. It woke up about an hour ago and started trying to break free. Once we told it that you were in here, it tried even harder to break free," the man sighed before continuing. "Luckily, after a nice shock, we told it that if it continued to struggle, you would be put into a permeant coma. It stopped moving around and just sat on the floor, as if it just gave up," the man laughed almost like a maniac after that sentence.

I started breathing a little faster as I tried to take it all in at once, which was a very bad idea. Okay Desmond, one piece at a time. So Alex nearly broke out of his cell before getting shocked. He was told that I would be put into a coma if he kept struggling. He stopped any effort and just sat down.

"In fact, that camera in your room is hooked up to a screen just outside its cell. It can watch you at any time, including the 12 guards right outside its cell. So don't think you can easily plan any escape without us knowing." There was a noise from the speaker and there wasn't any static noise coming from it.

I guess the man decided to stop talking to me now. I wrap my head around the 'coma' part again. So they want to put me in a coma? I guess it's for the Animus and so that I would never be able to escape again. I glare at the camera, hoping that the guards can see it. They can't put me in a coma so long as Alex is here. I hope he can escape soon so that the both of them don't have to suffer.

* * *

 **Dana's View**

I feel someone shaking me and I start to get onto my knees. Why was I on the floor? I put a hand to my head and shake it, trying to clear a fog. That's when I remembered that I had walked in on Alex and Desmond tied up and a bunch of people in gasmasks. All of a sudden, I began to sway and blacked out.

I jumped up to my feet and nearly punched the person closest to me, thinking that it was one of those people who had Alex and Des. They dodged out of the way and put their hands up. "Bloody hell, don't punch the guy trying to help you!" he exclaimed.

"Where did you take them?!" I yell, looking over at the man.

"Take who?! It was only you laying on the floor when we came in!" the man yelled back at me. I looked around, noticing two other people in the apartment. An old man and a young woman.

I look back over at the man. "My brother and his friend!" I yell once more. The younger man seemingly had a lightbulb pop over his head.

"Has anyone been following you or watching you lately? Like looking at you from afar?" he asked. I then calmed down and realized he had a British accent.

I nodded to the question, "Yeah, there's been a guy watching my building ever since yesterday."

The woman immediately pulled out a laptop and sat down. I could hear her typing a mile a minute before she stopped, standing up and basically pushing the laptop in my face. "Abstergo captured the both of them, more than likely trying to use them for their plans," she told me.

I quickly read what she had typed, noticing she had a couple of other tabs open in her hot bar.

' _We are the Assassins. We protect the freedom of the world from the Templars. Your brother and his friend were taken by these Templars, otherwise known as Abstergo. We found you when you researched hidden blades. It seems the Templars found out about it too and took them. Why they didn't take you, we don't know._ '

"Wait, I researched that days ago, what took you so long?" I asked, giving them a questioning look.

"Bloody traffic. I never thought I would say this but the traffic in London was better than this!" I heard the man yell beside me.

"What can we do to get them out?" I asked, worried now. The girl gave her laptop to the British man and pulled out a gun.

"Simple, we hack their system and get them out."

* * *

 **Hell yes, plot point has been hit! Prepare for some action in the next chapter or two.**

 **Feedback is welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rebecca's View**

After getting Dana calmed down and telling her our names, we began to plan the infiltration. Luckily the building Abstergo put them in was under construction. Bad news was that even though the upper levels weren't complete, the underground area was reinforced and heavily guarded. More than likely her brother and his friend were underground, meaning there must be some ventilation shafts going down there.

Shaun and I tried to hack into their cameras but when only a couple of screens popped up, we were kind-of happy as that meant they wouldn't have to worry too much about getting in. I guess they were still installing the cameras in the basement. When we tried to hack into another camera there was a huge firewall. I knew that that's where the two of them were held, as the two other cameras were pointed at doors. On one of the cameras there was a huge group of guards coming out of a door and another group going in. I found some blueprints of the building and noticed that there weren't many cells and only one of them had a ventilation shaft leading to it. The shaft was attached to something that looked like a pump.

 **…**

As we finished up the plan, Dana spoke up. "When you rescue my brother, tell him I sent you. He doesn't trust people too easily and, well, he may try and fight you." I was actually surprised when she said that. Who would fight their rescuer?

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell him," I replied. I put on my earpiece and head down to the car. I opened it up and grabbed some extra magazines. I closed the back and hopped into the front seat and began driving to an alley near the building. After I arrived I snuck behind the building, watching the patrols and managed to sneak by, heading towards the pump that's attached to the ventilation shaft. It was inside a makeshift tent, as the walls around it weren't complete yet. The vent entrance was right next to it but it was leaking out some red smoke as it fell from the vent. It didn't seem dangerous as no one was wearing gasmasks around the area.

I take off the vent cover and climb inside, making sure to cover it back up. I tie a rope and lower myself till I get to a flat surface. I then crawl on my stomach, seeing as how the vent is quite flat. I snap a glowstick and attach it to my waist. I crawl till I see a dead end with a vent cover. I look out of the vent and notice a man in dark clothing, rope tying his arms together behind his back. I hear him cough harshly, the red smoke along the ground. Was this some type of smoke that only effected certain people?

I wait till the guards left, giving me about a minute. I open the vent and drop down. The man twists his head in my direction, his blue eyes piercing my soul, his face looking similar to Dana's. I guess he was her brother. "Don't worry, Dana sent me," I told him as I ran over to him. He watches me as I cut through the ropes with a knife.

When I finally cut through them, he stands up almost instantly. He then starts launching himself at the door to the cell. Two things though that told me he wasn't normal was that he managed to charge through it as if he was going through paper and that when the guards came into the room, his hands changed into claws. He then mauled _everyone_ in the room, blood and body parts going everywhere. I had to look away, not wanting to look at how they sprayed along the walls. I noticed a large screen on the wall the vent was on. It was cracked like something had hit it.

I turned around when I heard an alarm going off. I noticed that there weren't any bodies even though there was tons of blood. In the middle of it all was Dana's brother. I remember something from when I was researching on the way to Manhattan; that Dana Mercer's brother was dead.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

As I consumed the last person, I turned around to the woman who said that Dana sent her. She had a terrified look on her face, probably not knowing who I am or what I can do. I motion her to come on as I try to find Desmond's heartbeat. I hear a lot of fast heartbeats as they come down, trying to get to me fast. The only calm one is a bit far, all the way at the opposite end of the hallway. I start running down the hallway and slice through all the guards trying to stop me.

I leave the lady behind me as I continue running, the guards only caring about me. I continue to run till the guards have filled the hallway in front of me. I unleash a mass of tendrils, killing all of them and consuming some of them. The rest were laying along the ground, body parts everywhere and nobody was without a limb.

I continue on till I reach a door, an even heartbeat on the other side. I begin to tear off the door as it suddenly opens, Desmond on the other side by a control panel. We stare at one another for a moment before I pulled him into a hug, thankful he wasn't hurt.

Soon enough, the lady had caught up to me, her heartbeat racing a bit faster than normal. When she walked over to me, she finally noticed Desmond in my arms but her reaction wasn't one I really expected.

" _Holy shit_! Desmond, you're alive?!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! My wifi was been messed up the past few days. Any who, feedback is welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Desmond's View**

When I heard Rebecca's voice, I couldn't help but smile. I push away from Alex's hug and turn my head towards Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I can't believe you're here!" I said, happy that I found someone I knew. She was tearing up so I went over to her and hugged her. I could feel Alex's stare on me but I didn't care, considering Rebecca was hugging me so tight that I could barely breath. Soon enough, Rebecca let go and pulled away, tears still in her eyes. She turned around and faced the hallway, footsteps echoing down it.

I look back at Alex and he is glaring at me, his arm turning into a blade. I back up till I'm behind him, his glare never letting up till I was at least a couple feet behind him. He turns his head the way Rebecca was looking and I see a ton of guards. Rebecca stays behind and starts shooting while Alex charges ahead.

Rebecca picks off the guards one by one while Alex slaughters them. I swear that if I had some food in my stomach that I'd be throwing up. I watch in slight horror as Alex cuts people in half, guts spilling out of their torsos. Sometimes he'd smash someone's skull open and tendrils would come out, consuming the person and healing his open wounds instantly.

Rebecca grabbed my good arm as Alex finished off the last of the guards, all of us running to the staircase. Alex kept killing guards as they came down while Rebecca kept me safe. Soon we got to ground level, with a squad holding rocket launchers waiting for us. One of them launched a rocket while the some of the others looked over at the man. Alex made one of his arms into a shield made of tendrils, protecting all of us. We quickly ran, the explosion creating a makeshift smokescreen.

Rebecca took us to an alleyway where the good ol' van was. I hopped into the back along with Alex while Rebecca peeled out of the alleyway, heading back to the apartment. Alex sat across from me, not a drop of blood on him. He had his head down, seemingly thinking about something.

 **…**

We quickly arrived at the apartment complex, Rebecca taking the lead as we head up. I knew that Shaun and my dad must be there if Rebecca was here. Alex was a few steps behind me, not making eye contact with me when I looked at him.

When I walked in behind Rebecca I noticed that there were a couple bags by the door. We walked into the living room, getting everyone's attention. Shaun stared at me wide-eyed, apparently speechless. My dad had the same stare. Dana looked at the both of them, wondering why they were staring.

I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a chuckle. "Did you miss me?" My dad walked over to me and gave me one of the tightest hugs ever. Shaun was mumbling something about how on earth did I get here and how I wasn't dead. Dana just looked utterly confused so Rebecca decided to tell her about all of us.

 **...**

Once everyone got over me being alive, which is something I'd never thought I'd say, I introduced Shaun and my dad to Alex. He was being an ass but so was Shaun, so I'm guessing Karma finally bit him in the butt. My dad had a questioning look but never asked anything. When I said Alex had some 'powers', Shaun said that that's impossible.

Thankfully, Rebecca decided to pinch him, saying that considering the stuff they've seen, powers aren't far-fetched. After Shaun stopped being an ass, Alex showed a couple tendrils coming off his arms. Shaun just sighed as he walked to the laptop, complaining about how he'll have to deal with this. After that, Rebecca started talking to Alex in whispers.

Dana walked up to me, holding my hidden blade. "Here's this back. I think you need it more than ever now," she said, putting it in my hand. I smiled at her. "Thanks Dana, too bad I'm still out of commission for a bit." My dad silently took it out of my hand, his look simply saying that he's going to hold onto it.

I asked her about the bags by the door and she said that since the Templars knew that they were allies with us, that she would be targeted. So Shaun told her to pack some essentials and some clothes while he made it so she couldn't get tracked on her computer. Dana said she told her boss that she was quitting, saying something about having to move in with a family member.

We all decided that we needed to move, considering we just broke out. Everyone expect Alex and Dana went down, taking down Dana's bags. Alex stood along a wall when Dana came out with a couple presents. "I know it's not Christmas but I got you a few things for it," she said, holding out a long box. I opened it, inside was some different colored hoodies, perfect for winter, along with a wallet, out of all things.

I smiled and closed the box. "Thanks Dana. You're an amazing person." After giving her a quick hug, we all went back down. Dana left the keys on the floor in front of the door, knowing that we wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while! The updates may slow down though with school coming up. I'll try to keep the updates weekly.**

 **Feedback is welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alex's View**

I sat beside Dana in the van, keeping my head down. I could feel two people staring at me, one of them probably being Desmond. He probably knew a bit about me now, at least in the whole 'I eat people' area. God, how on earth do you say 'I am technically a terrorist that needs to consume people to live' to someone? I'll ask Dana, as she probably knows more about social stuff than I do. Hell, it's not probably, she is way better with talking to people.

As the van can to a stop, everyone hopped out expect Dana and I. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I finally looked up at her. She was giving me a small smile and I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"You doing okay, Alex? You seem kind of out of it," she asked with a slightly worried tone. I sighed, as she always knows when I'm down. I shake my head, "Not really. I mean, Des knows about what I am. He has all the right to be disgusted but I don't want him to just stop talking to me or anything like that." She gives me a knowing smirk, "Don't worry, I think Des will be okay with you being you."

I give her a confused look as she got out of the van. I begrudgingly stand up and get out, not wanting to face the music. Maybe Dana was finally rubbing off on me, considering if she didn't talk to me, I probably wouldn't have even gotten out of the van.

As I look around, I notice that the building was quite run down. It then hits me that this area used to be an infected zone. One of the first ones too, considering the buildings all looked extremely run down. I wouldn't be surprised if soon fell down during the earthquake.

I finally entered the building after a few minutes. I see that Desmond's friends and dad had set up a portable hideout. It seemed kind of small though so I guessed they didn't plan to stay long. Luckily they didn't seem to care to much about me coming in a bit later than everyone else. I don't want to draw too much attention to myself.

God, when did I become so self-conscious?

I make my way over to Desmond, who was lying down on what seemed like an old bench. I sit down on the ground next to him. More specifically, by his head. He looks at me and smirks. "What took you so long?" he asked rather quietly. It makes sense why he was so quiet, as even a whisper could echo in this semi-empty building.

"I was looking around. It seemed familiar and then I recognized it. This used to be an infected zone. I never got to see it with my own eyes. Although a quite a few people I've consumed ha-" I stop mid-sentence, not wanting to talk about what I am. Even though he knows what I am, I still feel like I'm ashamed for what I am, even though I can't really change it.

I can feel his stare at the back of my head and I can feel a fake heartbeat in my ears. How can my heart beat when I don't even have one? Maybe it's from one of the many memories. I feel his stare come off me and I almost wanted to release a breath that I don't have.

"You know, you're not the only one with weird powers," I hear him say. I turn my head to look at him, seeing that he is looking up at the ceiling. "I have some old as heck DNA. My family line was known for something called 'Eagle Vision.' Now, I never knew I had this DNA in me till a few months ago. Through something called the Animus, which reads people's DNA and lets you go back in time, allowing you to live through your ancestors. Remember Altair, Ezio, and Connor? They are all my ancestors. I would never want to be them, even if they are really cool. Sometimes, they bleed through my subconscious and take over for a bit. Luckily it doesn't last too long or else I'd be in trouble," he explains to me, making me feel slightly better.

"I even have some of their memories, which bled through the Animus and into me. I even have a hard time differentiating real life from their memories. Their skills bled through too. In fact, that's how I found out about my special skill," he kept explaining everything to me. While I did take in everything he was saying, the main thing I focused on was the memories that weren't his. I can't believe I know someone who knows what it feels like to have a hard time differing from their own memories and others'.

When Desmond finished talking I felt much better. Maybe I can talk to him about what I am. I gave him a genuine smile. He, of course, gave me a confused look before smiling as well. I take a deep breath and start explain to Desmond who and what I am.

* * *

 **Dana's View**

I was helping Rebecca when out of the corner of my eyes I see Alex talking to Desmond. Alex seemed to be okay now, which I'm glad for. Now I can't wait for one of them to confess that they have a crush on the other.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone for taking so long! I've been extremely busy as of late so I've been unable to write.**

 **Feedback is welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rebecca's View**

After talking with Dana for a bit, mainly asking about Alex, I noticed that Desmond had fallen asleep with Alex doing something similar. I had asked Dana about that and she told me he didn't really 'sleep' but he could act like he did.

"Hey Dana, how would you feel about being a part of the Brotherhood?" I asked her as she looked up from a file she was reading from a folder.

"Umm… I don't know actually. I mean I can't go back to my regular life but I don't want to keep running all my life," she answered. She went back to reading the file, yawning a bit. I tried to think of a way she can help along with be safe and I knew that there are lots of safe-houses but the ones that are well protected are out of the country.

I pull out my laptop and checked some of the areas that we could go to that are safe. There were a few places in Alaska and Canada, good areas considering how large they are. It may not be the best idea to go there right now though considering winter tends to be much fiercer in the Northern parts of the world. There's a hideout more to the south, among the keys of Florida. Going there would not only be nice but we can leave a fake trail to Alaska, basically making it so we don't have to worry about the Templars for at least a week, so long as we are discreet.

I head over to Shaun and explain the plan to him. He gives me a small grin, going back to work, muttering something like 'nice to be in the sun for a bit'. I give Will the heads-up so he can tell the Brotherhood that we're going to a different area.

I went back over to Dana, noticing that she had nearly fallen asleep. I gently nudge her and she wakes up with a small jolt. She looks around before settling her eyes on me. "Oh, sorry, guess I dozed off," she said, rubbing her eyes. I sat down beside her, showing her where we were going next.

"Hey, do you have anything regarding Alaska in there? We need to make a fake trail and since you just got taken by the Assassins…" I trailed off, letting her think of what it meant and how to do it. She immediately started going through her files before pulling out a paper on how the earthquakes effected Alaska.

"Do you have a lighter?" Dana asked. I pulled out a box of matches and handed them to her. She walked over to a window and started lightning up a few papers. She then takes the paper about Alaska and lights it up before carefully stomping out the flame, making some of the paper burnt but intact. She put it on the floor before lightning a few more files on fire, letting the ashes cover the paper. She walked back to her spot beside me and puts away her important files before deciding to go to sleep.

I stood up and walked over to Shaun, telling him that we'll leave in a few hours so he should get some sleep. He shook his head, saying," I'll sleep in the van, too much coffee to fall asleep." I walk by Will, seeing as he's already fallen asleep. I decide to take a nap beside a pillar, laying myself out. Soon enough, the only person not sleeping was Shaun.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

As I woke up from my 'resting' state, I looked around, making sure that everyone was present. I got up when I felt someone staring at me, seeing that Shaun was giving me a slight glare. I gave a glare right back and he turned back to his computer. I looked behind me and saw Desmond sleeping peacefully. I let a small smile creep up on my face as I slowly stand up.

I quietly walk up behind Shaun and slowly lean forward. I see that he's looking up some history so I ask him, "What are you researching?" I swear on my life, or lack thereof, I've never seen a man jump so high in his chair. After he clutched his chest and evened his breathing he looked behind and gave me a death glare. Not the best but certainly enough to scare off children and teens.

"Why did you do that you bloody virus?!" he asked quite rudely. I shrugged my shoulders and told him, "I just want to know what you're doing." Shaun was still glaring at me but he turned back around.

"If you must know I'm looking up info on the Kenway family. After some digging, it turns out that a few of them were Assassins. Once Desmond has recovered we're going to put him back in. Since we aren't on a deadline this time we can afford more breaks so the bleeding effect hopefully doesn't happen. At least not to the extreme that Altair, Ezio, and Connor were," he said matter-of-factly. Shaun never took his eyes off of the screen as he talked. After he finished his explanation I walked away and checked on Dana.

She was sleeping peacefully, thankfully. From how hectic the day was I wouldn't have been surprised if she couldn't sleep. I made my way back over to Desmond and sat back down on the floor, keeping an eye on both Desmond and Dana.

Soon enough everyone started waking up and started packing. Dana and I stood aside while I made sure that Desmond wasn't taking more than he could handle. Which, in turn, made me constantly check up on him every minute. Dana said that I shouldn't be babying him so much but I couldn't help it, especially with his arm still injured. If Des didn't like it he certainly didn't show it. He kept a small smile on his lovely face…

Wait, where did that come from?

* * *

 **Desmond's View**

After I saw Alex place a hand on his head and shake it I asked him if he was okay. He said he was fine and kept on asking if I was able to carry a crate of electronics. I told him yes, seeing as it was just wires. It was actually kinda sweet of him to care about me this much. Dana had a knowing smirk on her face while Rebecca held in a few chuckles. Shaun, for once in his life, didn't have a scowl and looked really confused. Soon enough that scowl came back onto his face as he continued transporting computers to the van. Dad was in the van looking out while we packed.

Soon enough we were finished and we started loading into the van. It was a little packed but not suffocating. Shaun sat up front while the rest of us sat in the back. Dana and Rebecca sat next to each other, more than likely talking about nerd stuff. Alex sat next to me but he kept his eyes looking towards the floor. Hopefully over the next few days he'll be better, along with myself.

* * *

 **I'm very sorry for being late! It's been a very busy time for me and I don't think it will let up till summer. I'll try to get you guys three chapters by December but if not I'll at least get one.**

 **Feedback is welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Desmond's View**

I'm guessing it's been a few hours since we took off and we decided to get food at a McDonalds' drive-thru. Alex didn't get anything, saying that he was fine. I'm pretty sure he wasn't but he's told me that he has to eat lots of 'normal' food to get the same 'full' feeling as consuming a person. As we ate our food and continued on, Alex kept looking at the floor. He looked up every once in a while but that was only to answer a question. Even then it was only a single sentence.

As the day started to come to an end we decided to pull into a large parking lot where a lot of RVs were staying. As we all decided to fall asleep, some of us needing pills, Alex finally lifted his gaze from the floor. He said goodnight to Dana and sat on the floor, letting me lie down. I'm guessing he's going to be a lookout for us while we sleep.

As I the pills I took finally started to work, I noticed that Alex was keeping an eye on me. I guess he's being that way because of everything that's happened. He said something but I couldn't understand it as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

After saying goodnight to Desmond he fell asleep. I keep my eyes on Dana and Desmond but I keep most of my attention on the outside world. I'll tell them if I sense anyone suspicious but right now nothing feels wrong.

After a few hours of nothing I noticed that Desmond was moving a bit in his sleep. I move over to him, making sure that if he becomes one of his ancestors that they'll hopefully only notice me and not anyone else. He was moving so much that he was near the edge of the seat. I pushed him back on so that he didn't fall off. I even put a blanket over him, seeing as how it was a bit cold. I guess he was moving around from the cold because after I covered him in the blanket he settled down and curled up in it.

I let a rare smile grace my lips and I continued to look at him. Des is such a great guy, at least in my book. It's amazing how much shit he's went through and he still manages to crack a smile. It's even more amazing that he can handle me, considering that I am basically a virus made to kill people. Yet here I am, in a van filled with random people and my sister.

I think being an Assassin will be fun. After all, I'll still be able to kill people, but only certain ones. Not to mention I'm security's worst nightmare. Maybe I'll even get to go on missions with Desmond. That would be perfect to be honest. Just me and him, sneaking into places and getting out. Not to mention I'll be there to protect him from anything that may try to do us harm.

As I thought about all the things Des and I could do together, I didn't notice the arm snaking around my neck till I heard, "And who are you~?" in Italian. Thankfully someone I had consumed knew the language quite well so I was able to understand it, unlike when Altair tried to talk to me.

I turned my head around and noticed that Desmond, or should I say his ancestor Ezio, was awake. He was certainly a flirt, constantly complimenting my eyes or my clothes, even if he did say they seemed a bit odd. It was as if he was drunk but never slurred his words. He repeated them every once in a while, but they always just as sincere as the last time he said it. Soon enough, he realized that he'd never asked me my name.

"So, what's your name, handsome?" he asked me in a flirty tone. I almost had a blush on my face from all the compliments and I was thankful that the conversation, if it could even be called that, had taken a more calming turn.

"It's Alex. What's yours?" I asked him in near perfect Italian, even though I already knew it. "Ezio Auditore de Firenze, but you may just call me Ezio," he said, the accent he had shining through. He began flirting with me again but it was mostly the same stuff he said before; then he realized that my hood was up and no one could see my hair. He promptly pulled down my hood, which most people would get a brutal death from, and started running his hand through it. I was about to tell him to back off in the rudest way possible when he said, "Why do you hide such nice hair? I have never seen someone with such nice curls." Ezio began to compliment my hair now, continually saying that it's rare to see such curly hair and that it was a beautiful color.

I finally blushed as he continued on till Ezio just passed out, his hand still in my hair. I slowly cover Desmond back up in a blanket and I put his hand back underneath the blanket. I fixed my hair after Ezio had thoroughly ran his hand through it. I put my hood up and went back to my job but not without the occasional day dream of Desmond saying that and not Ezio.

* * *

 **Desmond's View**

As I woke up, I noticed that Alex was sitting beside me. I poked his shoulder and he looked at me, his face in that neutral look that made him look pissed off most of the time. He stood up and started waking Dana, not even saying a good morning to me. Did something happen last night? Did someone come out again? Was it Altair again or did Ezio come out and try to charm him? God, if Connor came out, I don't know what to do.

I do know that I'll have to ask him what happened sooner or later.

* * *

 **Feedback is welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Desmond's View**

Slowly, everyone else started to wake up. Dana and Rebecca went out and got breakfast for everyone while my dad and Shaun tended to my wound. Alex decided to be the lookout, still ignoring me.

They finished wrapping my bandages as Dana and Rebecca came back with the food. Shaun ate his the quickest and decided to drive while the rest of us ate the rest of breakfast. Alex decided to sit across from me while Dana was the one sitting next to me. She kept checking my bandages and asking if it still hurt. She truly is a good person and doesn't deserve to be hunted by Templars, but I guess when you have a brother who's gone up against huge military forces you're bound to get into trouble occasionally.

It was about 7 or 8 at night when we finally got into Florida. We were on the very edge but we were there. We stopped at another rest spot and everyone but Alex and I fell asleep. He noticed that I had stayed up so he kept his line of sight away from me. After about a half hour or so, I got up and sat beside Alex. I saw him visibly tense when I did so, which made me worry.

"Hey Alex, how are you doing?" I quietly ask, trying not to wake everyone up. "Fine. I'm fine," he says back. He was just as quiet as me, if not then quieter. We didn't talk for a bit till I brought up last night.

"Hey, about last night, did something weird happen?" I asked. He didn't answer for a few minutes but when he did I could barely hear it. "Yeah, Ezio decided to show up and talk to me," he said, keeping his eye sight away from me.

"Oh, so what did you and Ezio talk about?" I asked, scooting closer to him, trying to make out what he said afterwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I said. He mumbled again but this time I heard the word 'flirt' in there.

I sigh and he finally looks at me, even if it's through the corner of his eye. "God, I'm sorry you had to go through that. He's such a bad flirt. When I had to experience his life, he flirted with quite a few women," I said, trying to make up for what Ezio did. I hang my head and we sat in silence once more before I felt an arm on my shoulders. I look up at Alex who had a smile on his face.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You two are very different people even if he was your ancestor," he said, trying to comfort me by rubbing my back. "Thanks Alex. That's a huge load off my back. You're one of the few people I trust around my ancestors and that's not just because you can survive Altair," I said, letting a small chuckle.

I yawn as my eyelids start to close. I feel Alex pull me into his side as I fall asleep. Hopefully this time no one will come out.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

The night was uneventful while I kept an eye on Desmond. I kept shifting my position so that he could sleep peacefully at my side. That night's talk was great between the both of us. I guess it was tiring for Des to worry about if he did something wrong. God, he is such a good guy, even if he kills people for a living.

When we get to the safe house I want to take a walk around the town, if there is one, and maybe take Des with me. He probably wants to walk around just as much as I do.

Hopefully then we can talk in private. I don't mind being around people but I do need time away. I guess that's another thing I have in common with Des. I never would have thought that I'd be able to relate to anyone considering most of my experiences must be a one-time thing.

As the sun rose once more, everyone but Desmond woke up. I guess he was in a deep sleep because, even when we started moving again, he didn't wake up. About a couple hours later, he finally woke up. Dana and Rebecca checked up on him and gave him some leftover food.

It was another few hours, and going over the Overseas Highway, before we got to the safe house but when we did, Des and I practically ran out of the van. We needed to stretch our limbs but Rebecca was having none of that. She grabbed Des by his hoodie and made him go inside. I, of course, followed them. It's very weird to be in warm weather when it is snowing in Manhattan.

Shaun and Des' dad started setting up the equipment while Dana and Rebecca were out getting supplies. I decided to check on Des as he was probably a little restless. He was put in one of the rooms on the upper floors. I walked into his room and noticed that he was laying on the bed with the window open.

"Hey Alex, ever smell a sea breeze? I know you lived in Manhattan but I don't think the city has great air," he said, seemingly relaxed beyond relief. He patted the spot next to him and said, "C'mon and lay down for a while. Its way better than the metal seats in the van."

I slowly walk over and lay down next to him. He was right about it being better than the seats in the van. We kind of just lay there for a while, making small talk and just enjoying each other's company.

"So, would you show me that Animus thing when you're better?" I asked him. He thought about it for a minute before saying, "Yeah, I'd love to show you it. It's really cool, to be honest." I smiled and thought about what in may be like, seeing as how Des told me that it's hard to explain what it's like.

While I wait for him to get better, I'll be his guard while he walks around. I don't want him to be left alone too long, even though we are supposed to be safe for a while. I'm not taking any chances.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays! I hope that you guys like this!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Desmond's View**

Time seemed to fly by when I was talking to Alex. Soon enough it was time for dinner, which was, for the first time in a while, actual food. Now don't get me wrong, fast food is good but it's not good for someone trying to learn to be an Assassin. Which is why Shaun gave me a salad with some grilled fish.

Alex said that he was going to scout out area nearby to see how close the town is. I knew he needed to go consume someone but he probably didn't want the others to worry. He left soon after and we ate our dinner. Rebecca said that we'll try the Animus tomorrow and that I should go to sleep early so that I'm rested. I told her that I would after I went on a walk.

I literally just walked out the door when Alex landed right next to me. I jumped back a bit and he chuckled. I gave him a slight glare before chuckling with him. "Hey, I'm heading out on a walk. Wanna join me?" I asked and he nodded. He stood by my side as I took in his appearance. He had his usual clothes when we were at the safe house but now his apparel looked much more summer-y.

Alex didn't have that absurd number of layers but instead just had what looked like a tee and a dark hoodie. He still had his jeans but he now had sneakers instead of dress shoes. I guess I should dress lighter as well, to fit in I mean. Along with not burn up in this warmer weather.

We kept walking till we hit a small town. I could smell the fish even though I couldn't see the docks where they were. We turned around and headed back. When I caught sight of Alex 'changing,' it was interesting. A mass of tendrils go across his skin and seamlessly change his clothes. I kinda wish I could do that. It would make getting dressed in the morning way easier.

The sun was setting when we got back to the safe house. It may be warmer here but the sun still sets like it's winter. Alex and I got to talking about the Animus when Rebecca seemingly popped up out of nowhere. "Speaking of Baby, she's up and running. Want to do a quick run through?" she said.

I shrugged by shoulders and said, "Sure. Just not too much, alright?" She smiled and said," I should be the one telling you that!" Rebecca led me to the Animus and I laid down on it. Alex stood nearby, not exactly sure where to be. "Hey Alex, go stand by Rebecca. She'll show you what it looks like in the Animus when I'm in it," I said, pointing over to her. He walked over to her and watched silently as she started it up.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

I decided to follow Des' instructions and stood over by Rebecca. He laid down on the Animus and put some kind of device on his head and another device went around one of his wrists.

"Okay, starting up the program. We'll run through the usual training course, k' Desmond?" asked Rebecca.

"Got it Rebecca and make sure Alex sees this," said Desmond. I could hear his voice but his mouth wasn't moving. It was coming through the speakers. I looked on one of the many screens and noticed that Desmond was on one of them but his arm was healed on the screen. He was walking around in a big, empty space. He seemed to be the only drop of color in the entire place, seeing as how it was completely white.

The world starts changing as minimalistic buildings formed around Desmond. He immediately starts climbing them, moving expertly up walls and across ledges. He leapt from ledges and ran across poles sticking out. When he wasn't injured, Desmond could cover some ground. He was climbing a huge tower when he finally reached the top. There was a ledge with a pile of what looked like hay at the bottom.

"Hey Rebecca, is Alex watching?" he asked.

"He's been watching the entire time Des," she said back. Suddenly, Desmond jumped from the ledge, his arms spread wide. He quickly fell, turning onto his back halfway through. I thought he was going to die in there and, although I didn't show it, I was worried. Luckily, he landed in the pile of hay and came out just fine.

Suddenly the screen grayed out. I heard a groan and looked back at Desmond. The devices had come off and he was shaking his head. He slowly got up from the Animus and made his way over to a water bottle that was left out. I walked over to him as he was drinking from the bottle.

"Is it that blank all the time?" I ask. He shakes his head and puts down the bottle. "No, that's just the training course before I go into the main program. It looks just like it does out here when it's all loaded in except, ya know, it doesn't look like it does today," he replied.

We decided to go walk back to his room, seeing as how everyone said that he needs rest. Dana also decided that I'll be his bodyguard, which luckily means I get to be by him much more often now.

I ask him more about his ancestors and he says that's he's too tired for to explain so he tells me to ask Shaun. He gets to his room and says goodnight. I say goodnight back and I try to find my room. I give up and hang out in the main room with everyone. I ask Shaun more about his ancestors before everyone decides to call it a night. I stay in there, reading the files Shaun let me look at.

I notice that it's morning next time I look up from the computer. I check the date and see that it's the 31st. I let a small smile grace my face as I plan how the day should go. 2013 will be the year that I'm truly happy, for once.

* * *

 **Sorry about not updating in January!**

 **In the meantime, I have manged to get my Driver's License and apply for and get accepted into college ( For creative writing of course ).**

 **This story is coming to an end soon but don't worry, I am working on my next story.**

 **What is it, you may ask?**

 **Well, it's Prototype again but no Assassin's in this one. In fact, there's not many normal humans in this one. Super powered fights will certainly be fun to write.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alex's View**

I stayed up through the night, reading just about everything. I watched the sun rise after I stopped reading. Soon after, Shaun walked past me and got some tea in the kitchen. He walked back over to the computer I was on just a few minutes ago and started typing something.

Soon everyone else but Desmond had woken up. I decided to go wake him up before someone complained about him sleeping in. I knocked on his door and when he didn't answer I just went on in. He was drooling a bit so I carefully shook him awake.

"C'mon, couple more minutes," Des said. He was so drowsy that I bet he couldn't stand up straight.

"I'd suggest waking up now so that I don't have to get Shaun to do so," and so after I said that, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd rather have you wake me up than have Shaun ranting about something to me," he said with a yawn coming after.

"Okay, get up. It's New Year's Eve. I think everyone's gunna take it easy today," I told him. I swear I could see his eyes light up. He started rambling on about how he could use his bartender skills and started listing a bunch of alcoholic beverages. I could listen to him all day but I knew that he had to get on some real clothes.

"Just give me a list and I'll get you everything you need, okay? Now get dressed," I told him as I left the room. Once I closed the door I came face to face with Dana and Rebecca. They both had these knowing grins on their faces. "What's with the look?" I ask them and Dana rolled her eyes.

"Really Alex? You don't think your sister can't tell when you've got a crush?" she asked. I could feel my face go red.

"What makes you say that?" I asked back. She sighed while Rebecca face-palmed.

"Let's see; you connect with him really well, you'd hate for him to ever stop talking to you, you're entranced anytime you hear him talk… Anything I'm missing Rebecca?" she finished as she turned towards her.

"You'd kill anyone trying to hurt him and you'd literally tear down doors just to get to him," she added. Dana nodded as Rebecca continued. "Listen, if you have any plans today, tell us so that we can make up excuses for you two. I don't want Shaun walking in on you guys making out. For everyone's sake to be honest. I don't want him complaining about it for a month and a half," Rebecca said, sighing afterwards.

I think my face was as red as blood, seeing as how they were casually talking about Des and I making out. Although I have to get the nerve to even ask him about dating, he certainly seems like a good kisser.

Before my thoughts could go any deeper into that rabbit hole, I shake my head and focus on one single thing, which is getting everything ready for tonight. "Okay, could you make up an excuse as to why Des and I aren't around when it gets near midnight? I really don't want someone popping in when we're talking," I say to the two of them. Rebecca nods and walks off while Dana stayed.

"Alex, don't be afraid to tell Des how you feel. If you begin to doubt yourself, just shut off those thoughts and go forward," she told me before going off in the same direction of Rebecca. I thought about what she said before I was interrupted by Des' door opening. I stepped out of the way as he trudged his way out of the room. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his bandages, kinda surprised he took them off today.

His arm was still covered in red but the coloring looked more pinkish than the angry red when I first met him. He could move it as well but anytime he did it looked like it hurt. As I was studying it, Desmond lightly shook my shoulder.

* * *

 **Desmond's View**

"Hey Alex, can you stop looking at my arm? It hurts and I really need some painkillers," I say to him, trying to get him out of his slight trance. He looked up back at me with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Why don't you have your bandages then? You shouldn't be using it, as your skin clearly hasn't healed, let alone the muscle underneath," he said is a tone matching his face. It's kinda sweet that he cares about me.

"I can't make those drinks with only one arm. Speaking of which, we need to go get the ingredients if we don't already have them. But first, painkillers and something to eat," I say as the two of us walk to the main area.

Rebecca and Shaun were making breakfast while Dad and Dana were drinking coffee. Luckily no one noticed my arm until I was sitting down. My dad was the first to point it out. Soon, everyone but Alex was asking about it and checking to see if I could still use it.

While everyone was giving me a look-over, Alex went and got me some painkillers. He may look and act like he has little to no emotion but I think I help break that look a bit. Dana probably does the most of that though, considering sibling relationships and all that.

Breakfast comes and goes, with Alex just watching us like a hawk. With a quick look at the drink situation, Alex and I set out for the store. He makes sure that I have my arm in a sling, simply stating that it still needs to heal.

Once we picked up some alcohol, which Alex did by looking like an old guy, we headed back to the hideout. Along the way, we saw some very pretty flowers. They were white with red stripes. I laughed when my mind went to 'Assassin flowers'.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex asked me. I point to the flowers and simply say, "Assassin flowers." He looks over at the flowers and he lets out a laugh. Not a chuckle, a full out laugh. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at him. He noticed that I was staring and looked at me. I turn my head back to the path ahead with a light blush on my cheeks.

We continue to the hideout, placing the alcohol on the counter once we got there. After Alex checked my arm, I hopped into the Animus. I wanted to get some more training in before I started making drinks.

* * *

 **Alex's View**

Once Des was in the Animus, I put my plan into action. I went back to those flowers that we passed by earlier and grabbed a bunch of them. I also went to a souvenir shop and bought a couple of shell bracelets. I don't know exactly how to do this dating stuff but a little sift through others' memories certainly showed a lot of jewelry being given as gifts. After that, I headed back to the hideout.

I place half the bunch in a little vase for the main area. Rebecca saw what I was doing and gave me a thumbs up. I guess I was doing something right. What I didn't expect was Shaun to basically pop up next to me.

"Out of all the people here, why are you the one picking flowers?" he asked with that slight amount of rudeness he always had. I look over a him and give him a slight glare.

"Cause Des pointed them out on the way here. He called them 'Assassin flowers'," I told him as I got back to work with placing the flowers in the vase. I heard him sigh and walk away, mumbling about Desmond being childish or something.

I place the vase on the counter and then I headed to Desmond's room. With the rest of the flowers I make them into a bouquet. I put it on his bed since he would probably come in here after the Animus. I also put one of the bracelets next to it. Since I was finished in the room I walked around the upper floors, trying to find the perfect place to talk to him later today.

After a bit, I found a balcony that looked out to the sea that was amazing. I'll take him up here near midnight but I have no clue how I'll talk to him about my… crush on him. I just hope that everything goes alright.

I decided to head into a spare room and thought about how'd I tell him. I paced for who knows how long, trying to find the perfect thing to say. From being subtle to just straight up saying it, I couldn't find the perfect way to tell him. At least not in any way that didn't sound cliché or corny. I didn't realize how much time had passed till I stepped out of the room and noticed that Desmond was walking to his room.

He waved at me so I waved back. As he opened his door and went in, I remembered the bouquet that I put in there along with the bracelet. I decide to look in on Des, mainly because I wanted to see what he thought of them. As I peer in from the doorframe, he picks up the bracelet. I can only see the back of his head but I do see him put on the bracelet. I also notice him pick up the bouquet. He seems to be admiring it so I decided to go away before he knows that I was staring at him.

As I walk away, I feel someone's gaze on me.

* * *

I headed downstairs and decided to chat with Dana. We talked about things that she was learning from Rebecca and Shaun. Right now, it was some simple things but Shaun said that it will be much harder very soon.

After a while of talking, Dana nodded her head towards the kitchen. I looked towards there and saw Desmond making drinks. I looked back at her and she pushed her arms towards the kitchen. Before I could make an excuse, she gave me a glare that could rival mine. With that, I got up and went to talk with Desmond.

Once I got closer to Des, I noticed that he wasn't using his burnt arm too much. I guess since he did need painkillers, it would still hurt to use it. He was still making drinks with at least a little bit of flare. No one was drinking them, seeing as how it was just him in there, so was he just practicing?

"So, what are you doing Des? Making drinks for yourself?" I ask him. He chuckles as he pours what looks like the fourth drink he's made.

"Maybe. I was thinking of giving a few away. Speaking of which, do you want one?" he asks, passing a blood red drink to me. I pick it up quickly drink it, knowing that it probably won't sit well with me. The alcohol didn't hit me well but the sweet flavor certainly did.

"That wasn't bad. What was that?" I ask him after my small coughing fit was done.

"Shirley Templar. It's my specialty drink. Now, was that your first drink?" he had a slight smirk as he said that.

"Yeah. Considering my normal diet, I don't think I would've even thought about alcohol," I said. I certainly have had drunken people before. They weren't very pleasant on my head, filled with blurred memories that made my head want to explode.

"So, want another one or are you good?" Des asked, making another drink. I shake my head, not wanting to feel that odd sensation again. He smiles and gets back to making the next drink when I notice that he still had on the bracelet. I didn't think he'd wear it outside of his room. I take out my bracelet, which had the same design as Des', from my pocket. I slip it on without Des noticing and continue chatting with him.

Soon, everyone started gathering in the kitchen with us. They were chatting and drinking all the drinks that Des made. I just stood on the sidelines, not really doing much. I saw Desmond look over at me a couple times when he wasn't talking with everyone. Each time he gave me a small smile, which just melted my insides. How can someone have such an amazing smile?

As it neared midnight, everyone headed towards the TV. I stayed behind and helped Des with the glasses and alcohol. Once we were done, I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Des, could you come with me for a bit?" I asked him, trying my hardest not to mess up. He nods and I lead him to the balcony with the view. There were boats out on the water as the moon and stars reflected on it.

"Wow, this is one hell of a view," he said. He leaned on the railing as he looked out at the water. I did the same beside him, trying to keep the blush hidden on my face.

"Yeah, I sure is," I agreed as I thought about how to proceed. I take in a deep breath and try and do what Dana said. "Hey, can I tell you something?" I ask, keeping a neutral tone.

"Of course, Alex. What is it?" he replies. He still has that same smile from before.

"I have a… crush on you," I admit. I nearly said something else put I pulled through.

"Wow… I have a crush on you too, Alex," I hear him say. As soon as he said that, I pulled him into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before I pulled away. The both of us had a look of surprise. I release my grip on him that I didn't realize I had and turn back towards the water. My face felt like I was burning.

"Well, that was one hell of a kiss," he says as I turn my face back towards him. He had his little smirk and I couldn't help but give one of mine back. He leans on the railing right beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "So… What do we do now? Besides kiss, I mean. Although I wouldn't mind another on."

I let out a long laugh. After trying to recover a breath I didn't need, "I dunno. I've never dated anyone before, so I have no clue what to do besides flowers, gifts, and kissing," I reply to him.

"Speaking of which, this is for the flowers and bracelet." He then pecked my cheek twice. I couldn't help the blush that came but now I didn't care at all. There was a loud bang and we looked towards the water. Fireworks were going off all over the place. Even the boats had a few of them.

We stood up from the railing, Des keeping his hand on my shoulder. I followed suit but with mine on his waist. I slid off my hood as I looked at him. "So, when do you want to tell them we're dating?" I asked.

"Probably later," he says. He gives me a smirk as he says, "How about another kiss?"

I gladly lean closer to kiss him. Our eyes close and our lips touch. Everything felt perfect at that moment. Nothing was trying to kill us, we weren't running, we weren't fighting, there was no one but Des and I. After what felt like an eternity, we pulled away. He leaned his head onto mine as we looked out to the water once more.

 **For the first time in my life, I felt utterly happy.**

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long! Also, I'm a sucker for happy endings so here's a happy ending for two people who have had anything but** **that.**

 **I'll be uploading the next fanfic very soon and I will be working on a oneshot. Be on the lookout for those!**

 **Feedback is welcome!**


End file.
